Forbidden Wishes
by violet-greenacre
Summary: Adapted from the original Naruto series.  Not all wishes should be granted especially forbidden ones!
1. Suppressing Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that are mentioned within this fanfic.**

* * *

'Finished' I think to myself as I close Make-out Tactics for the 5th time. 'Ahh, time for some shut eye before training.' I lean over my night stand and turn my lamp off, I can tell by the light in my window it is almost morning so I make sure my alarm is set and dose happily.

Moments later my phone rings "Grr, who's phoning at this time in the morning." I curse out loud .

Sleepily I pick up the phone and answer "Hello.."

"Sorry to wake you Kakashi…" the voice on the other end starts "…Erm we, I mean Sakura, Sasuke and I, were just wondering if you were planning to turn up for training before noon." by this point I had realised the voice was Naruto's.

"Noon!" I replied with a shocked tone.

"Yeah it's 11:30 sensei."

"I'll be at the meeting place asap."

I slammed the phone down as fast as I could and ran to get my fresh clothes, regardless of how sleepy I felt. I was shocked at the fact that I'd slept in until, I saw my alarm in bits on the floor next to the dresser.

I checked the mirror to make sure I had everything on the right way round and dashed for the door. 'Hopefully if I get there soon they won't kill me.'

"He hung up on me." Naruto says to no-one in particular. Sakura is busy giving goo-goo eyes to Saskuke, whilst Saskue fights the urge to stare at Naruto. They are all relieved and disappointed that Kakashi sensei wasn't here on time. Relieved because they can spend some time staring at the person they like, but disappointed because they all love Kakashi.

"I'm here." I shout loudly from the path. 'Ahh, there eyes are all on me. Good thing they can't see me blush.' I smile content in the fact that my trio will never know how I feel about them. "Today…"

"What's left of it." interrupts Naruto.

"Today, I'm giving you a challenge to see how well you have listened during training, and how much you have learnt on your own. The task is simple…" Routing around in my back pocket I find three bells. "You each need to get one of these…" I hold up the bells "from me. The rules are the same as last time except this time I will be using my sharingan as well." I un-tilt my headband to reveal Obito's sharingan and I can once again see the world clearer.

"Sensei.." Sakura starts shyly.

"Yes.""…How long will we have to complete this task?"

"Until all three of you have a bell. this is preparation for long draw-out battles" I'm trying to keep my professional head on 'they're my students, they're my students…' I must repeat these words to reminding myself that I shouldn't think about them the way I do. At this point in time a little voice I the back of my mind questions me. 'But what are you going to teach them? What about a lesson they'll never forget?' 'No, no! THEY'RE MY STUDENTS!' I argue with this voice. 'Yes they are but what are they studying? by the looks of it the answer is you.' the voice replies. This stops me in my tracks I look at my students half missing the days that required looking down, and see to my surprise that they are looking at me with lust in their eyes.

"Oh, while I remember you can each only hold on bell, if you have hold of a bell and get another you instantly forfeit both bells you have gained." I paused to compose myself at the thought of being alone with them for as long as it took for them to get a bell each. 'Let's hope this takes some time.' My inner voice was saying, I couldn't help but agree. "Any questions before we begin?" I have to ensure there happy, I can't bear to see them confused, sad, or unsure.

"Sensei…" Sasuke started.

"Yes, Sasuke?" I decided to query him, he is normally the first to pick up on loopholes in the words that I say. Anything to do what he wants.

"You say that we can only hold one bell so does that mean that if we get a bell and think we are able to get another, can we give the bell we have already got to another member?" I could tell that he may be considering this for Sakura in case she wasn't able to get a bell on her own, as he kept glancing at her unconsciously.

"Very good, Sasuke." I praised him which obviously made Naruto sulk instantly. "Your getting better at seeing possibilities that might occur and thinking of ways to overcome them." I continued to praise him just so that Naruto would no longer look at him and would focus on me, eager to start. 'There're my students.' I had to remind myself.

"Alright if there are no more questions?… then Sakura prove that lady Tsunade didn't waste her time training you. Naruto prove that master Jiraiya put his faith in the right person. And Sasuke prove that I did not fail in training you successfully."

"Right." They said together."Let's begin then." I stated trying not to imagine other situations I could say this in.

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Test!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that are mentioned within this fanfic.**

* * *

As soon as Kakashi had said those words, "Let's begin then." I instantly changed my eyes to there sharingan form. 'Well,' I think to my self 'if he can use his sharingan surely I can use mine.' The instant that he saw that I had them he diapered 'Typical it's just because he knows how strong my sharingan has become. This gives Naruto and Sakura a plus side sensei doesn't know how there training has gone. Which makes this task even more difficult on me, since sensei trained me…'

" Sasuke…" Sakura's rather annoying voice brought me back from my inside mumbling I almost groaned in disappointment. 'Why couldn't Naruto have said my name instead, then again its properly for the best considering how much his voice fills me with longing.'

"Yes Sakura." I winced the words escaped me harsher than I meant them to. I turned to face her and my crushes faces, as soon as I saw Sakura's face I realized she hadn't noticed my to harsh words. She must be used to me being like towards her.

"Should we plan our attack seeing as sensei's not within hearing distance."

"Yeah ok." I agreed glumly, at this point I'd settle for hearing anyone else's voice.

"I say we attack to draw him out, then multi-attack him." Naruto said with his lovely confidence beaming from his eyes. I will never understand how Naruto makes everyone want to fallow him considering his plans are so simple a monkey would anticipate them

"No, Naruto" Sakura stated sharply, "he'll be expecting that."

Naruto grimaced at this proving that this was still his favoured technique, although I knew he could do others. Suddenly I had an idea.

"Naruto, can u make three shadow clones, then transform one of them to look like Sakura and another to look like me?" Whenever I talk to Naruto I have to try to sound as bored as I do when talking to Sakura. So she won't become suspicious of me and my feelings for Naruto.

Naruto did as I asked. "Alright now we have many possibilities that we can perform with these clones. We can either send all the clones together in on direction and we'll go another, even though I have a good idea where Kakashi-sensei is. Or we can split up two clones and one person on one team…" as I said this I had every intention of staying with my crush and sending Sakura on her own, well ok with shadow clones, but I wanted to be with the real Naruto. "…while the other people go with the remaining clone. I think that the last idea is possibly better as sensei would get suspicious if just clones were together. And that is the last thing we want. A suspicious sensei."

"Yeah, Sasuke your totally right we should do the last idea." Sakura predictably agreeing.

"There's just two things left to discuss. The first bring who's going with who in the real pairing, and we all have to know where sensei is." Naruto stated surprising me with his logic. 'Hmm, maybe he does have some good ideas.' I thought to myself mentally laughing.

Then something happened that I hadn't anticipated "I want to go on my…" Sakura stated straight after Naruto's speech. I was shocked to say the least, I couldn't help but mentally smile at the fact Sakura was going to allow me time with Naruto. I almost blushed at the thought. "…it's time I started proving my worth in this team, and I think it's the easiest solution. Kakashi-sensei will not expect you two to work together on this." Sakura finished.

I glanced at Naruto who was literally staring open mouthed at Sakura, 'Yes, that shocked him.' I think trying to ignore the quickening of my heart at the thought of being alone with Naruto.

"I agree with Sakura, do you object Naruto?" I asked patiently

My crush just shook his head clearly still unable too speak.

"Ok then now that that's decided Naruto and Sasuke clones go and stand with the real Sakura, Sakura clone come stand over here." They did as I commanded. "Ok, now to business Kakashi-sensei is hiding somewhere in that direction…" I pointed straight in front of me. "…I'm not entirely sure where yet so we will just have to circle the area. Any questions?" Seeing both Sakura and Naruto shake there heads I decided we should start it would be getting dark in exactly 2 hours, and this training area was tricky enough to get round during the day. "Right, lets go." We all set off running towards the area I had pointed out. I signalled to the real Sakura to loop round the area and meet us back here. She nodded and set off on the outskirts of the area I had indicated. Whilst the real Naruto and I went the other way.

We Naruto, fake Sakura and I have been running on this outline for five minutes, we are rapidly approaching what looks to be roots sticking out of the ground, and a lot of them. I look over at Naruto, he has noticed them and is slightly decreasing his speed, seeing if I fallow suit. Although even without my enhanced vision I could tell we were still travelling way to fast, and the rate we were going we would never slow down enough before hitting the roots.

Sure enough about a minute later we hit the roots all three of us tumbled and fake Sakura vanished. Naruto hadn't noticed yet in fact he looked unconscious which worried me highly. Walking towards him I hear his breathing slow but steady. I finally reach where he has fallen and see why he hasn't got up on his own, he somehow managed to end up with about 30 roots on top of him. I sake my head. "What am I suppose to do with a loser like you?" I asked him.

Naruto gazed up at me in surprise clearly he had not heard me approaching and was a little stunned, I myself lost myself the moment his eyes met mine, his beautiful blue eyes. My breathing hitched before I could think about what I was doing I had most the roots of Naruto and was extending my hand to him to help him up. He placed his smooth, slightly sweaty hand in mine and I let out a low moan of longing. Luckily he didn't seem to hear. I somehow managed to get Naruto out of the remaining roots and he sat down on top of them catching his breath.

Unknown to him his face was covered in dirt and bits of root were scattered in his golden locks. I glanced around until I was certain we were alone. When I reached this conclusion I smiled at Naruto who was still gasping for breath. He attempted to smile back through his wheezes. Crouching down very close to Naruto I looked directly into his eyes, feeling lost instantly, my hand extended on its own accord and moved towards its target. Soon I could feel Naruto's warm silky skin beneath my hand. I rubbed his cheek free from the dirt and mud. He flushed rapidly from the moment my hand had touched his cheek.

"You're blushing" I satisfyingly said at this point I was beyond happy.

"It's warm here." Naruto stated defensively.

"Naruto,…" Just saying his name brought me pleasure, "…look there's no-one around, you don't have to be so defensive about your feelings, you can tell me the truth." This causes Naruto to flush more and I could feel the heat on my hand it almost felt like it was burning.

I leaned in keeping Naruto's face straight in front of me. All he had to do to make me stop was move backwards a touch. But he didn't, I strange look came into Naruto's eyes, not fear like I had expected a look I have never seen from anyone but Sakura. Longing.

That's when everything clicked in my head Naruto looked like he wanted me as much as I yearned for him.

I leaned still further on and brushed my lips again Naruto's cheek, I heard a quiet groan and saw his eyes close. I rubbed my lips backwards and forwards against Naruto's subtle skin, paused wanting more, I parted my lips and pressed them against a single spot if Naruto's cheek.

Naruto whimpered obviously enjoying this as much as I was, reconnecting my lips I went back to brushing backwards and forwards, my eyes started closing in pleasure. It was now that I realised that Naruto's head was moving, he was allowing me to know that I could explore more than just that spot of skin. Eyes still closed I felt Naruto's breath against my skin and found I loved the way it felt. After a second of comprehending this feeling I wanted to know what it felt like to have my lips on his.

'It's to soon' I persuaded myself. I continued moving my head feeling the slight changes in his skin with my lips. I let out a lustful breath of air and this seemed to trigger Naruto's head to move faster before I could comprehend what was happening his breath was on my chin his lips hovering just above it. 'Was Naruto serious? Did he want me to kiss him?' these questions and more ran through my mind within seconds I exhaled slightly. Naruto's head moved in response and my lips no longer touched his skin, he'd separated us slightly. I unwillingly opened my eyes and was shocked to see Naruto, eyes still closed, tilting his head slightly with one of his hands almost on the back of my neck and the other centimetres from my cheek.

His hands contacted my skin at the same time, holding me still. His lips were now a thumbs width away from mine. I closed my eyes welcoming him, and to show that I was ready I placed my other hand on the back of his neck.

Naruto breathed out a shaky breath 'He's nervous' I confirmed to myself, seconds that seemed like years passed, I was bored with waiting, slowly but surely I inched forward closing the distance between our lips. It seemed like I wasn't moving this few seconds dragged until finally I felt the satin smooth lips of Naruto on mine and felt a stuttering breath of warm air blast onto my lips. I sighed in contentment and unsealed my lips and pressed them against Naruto's.

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Revealed!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that are mentioned within this fanfic.**

* * *

Heart pounding, blood pumping, sweet dripping. I knew I couldn't go on much longer. 'Where are you sensei?' I think to myself. It was bad enough that I was out of breath looking for sensei but the fact that I was now alone chilled me to my core. I don't know why it happened but the clones of Naruto and Sasuke just vanished like they do during battles when they get hit. But nothing had hit them they'd just gone. "Please let them be ok." I whispered terrified in that moment that something had happened to Naruto. Which would mean something might have happened to Sasuke.

I stumbled and fell to the ground, falling in a thorny bush, the pain was excruciating. I glanced behind me to see what I had tripped over shocked to see it was in fact sensei's foot.

He stepped forward concern in his eyes, clearly he had not meant to send me flying, just make me stumble. I couldn't help but blush. 'I'm finally alone with him.' my inner voice said. A slight smile escaped onto my lips, sensei seeing this took it as a sign I was fine and sighed in relief.

He continued towards me, I wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do.

I glanced up at him, the little light that was left seemed to be radiating from him. I sat dumbfounded waiting to see what he was doing.

He extended his hand towards me, offering me help. 'Hang on aren't we in a test?' I question myself, only to reply 'Who cares, he's offering you a chance to touch him, even if it is just his hand.' I nodded internally this was true. I hurried to free my hand, worrying that if I took to long he would change his mind about helping me. My hand finally free, I place it in his. Warmth spilled into my cheeks the moment I touched him. It was like touching a feather, so soft.

I looked at sensei's face and saw that he seemed to be smiling but considering he is always wearing his mask, it is hard to know for sure. I smile back anyways at this point not caring if he truly is smiling or not. A slight tug on my arm and I'm standing upright within sensei's arms right next to his warm body. I flush deeper. I hear sensei giggle slightly and know I was right to think he was smiling.

Sensei hugged me close to him, I realised then how cold I am and shiver involuntarily. Sensei's hand then started rubbing my back to help me warm up, my face heating up by the second. Without realising my mouth muttered words that I had not intended to say right into sensei's ear. He momentarily stopped after hearing me say, "I love you." but then somehow his arms held me closer and he placed his head next to my ear. Terror filled my heart, 'What is he going to say? What is he going to say?' I wondered.

"Sakura," shivers ran down my spine at the mention of my name from sensei. "Why did you hide your feelings from me? Is it that much of a scary thought, thinking what I would say in return? Did you think I'd yell at you?" Sensei momentarily stopped his questions and looked at me. My mind is completely blank I can't think of what to say. 'Just nod' I did so.

"You silly girl, I'm not going to yell at you for revealing your feelings. In fact, in return for your honesty I'll be honest with you. Sound fair." Kakashi paused still looking at my face I somehow managed to nod again. "Alrighty then, Sakura, I love you too."

'What? What's going on? He loves me too? Now what? What do I do? What happens now? Where do we go from here?' closing my eyes to try and block out everything I feel sensei's breath on my cheek, something warm touches my cheek for a second. 'What was that?' To frightened of what might be said I keep my eyes closed and my head completely still.I feel a shuddery breath escape my lips and I struggle to keep my eyes closed, terrified of what will happen if I open them.

Warmth radiates from a point directly in front of me, shivers run down my entire body, my arms nearly buckling with the effort of staying upright. My right arm buckles, but instead of falling like I feared I would, I feel a warm wrapped around my arm and pressing lightly on my back, just under my shoulder blade. 'What is going on?' panic races through my mind, adrenaline pulses through my veins, the 'fight or flight' experience begins.

A almost sigh like breath comes from a small distance away straight onto my lips and left hand cheek. My breathing hitched I can no longer tell if I'm scared or curious. Soft silky warmth presses against my lips for a split second. I exhale jaggedly unsure whether it is safe to open my eyes yet. The pressure on my lips returns, more forcefully this time, something warm but wet brushes over my lips pausing in between them. I feel it wiggle slightly in the same spot then force its way into my mouth.

'Is this sensei kissing me? Am I dreaming? If I am dreaming when did I go to sleep?' I start arguing with myself. Sensei's tongue at least I hope it's sensei's tongue starts moving around my mouth, it connects with mine, forcing it to move, trying to get a response out of me. Experimentally I move my tongue over his, the taste is amazingly sweet, panting I begin to try and force my tongue into sensei's mouth wanting to taste more. I feel my left hand move and entangle itself within sensei's hair, relief washes through me as I now know for certain that this is sensei. No-one else has there hair like he does. I pull myself closer to him, feeling the hand on my back tighten and move further into the middle of my back.

* * *

**Review?**


	4. Unmasked!

Unmasked!

'Sigh, there he goes, when will I see him again? Will he be alright?' I can't stop these thoughts buzzing in my mind as I try not to worry about him.

I hear an annoying voice break me from my thoughts "Itachi-kun, where are you?" it cries 'great just what I need, a visit from Kisame.' Violent ideas brew in my mind as the pest enters.

"What do you want Kisame?" I nearly growl at him.

"That's not very nice Itachi-kun." he paused and seemed to look me over, I stared at him trying to stop visually imagining throwing him against the wall in a burst of passion, 'He would never feel for me the way I feel for him.' I convince myself . "Are you worried about you brother?" Kisame continued seeming to miss the internal battle that was raging within me.

"Slightly, I'm more concerned he'll hurt someone else more than anything. I don't think the Hokage would appreciate that." I state narrowly avoiding laughing at the thought of what the Hokage would do.

"Na na na, you shouldn't worry to much you'll get more wrinkles." Kisame joked he has always enjoyed the fact that I have a line on each cheek as has referred to them as 'wrinkles' for as long as I have had them.

"I know Kisame but he's the only family I have now." I state deciding not to dwell on the 'wrinkle' gag.

"You need to get out more Itachi-kun." Kisame chortled out.

"Why are you here?" I quizzed.

"I wanted to see you, is that so wrong?" Kisame's answer took me some what by surprise although I refused to let my face show it.

"I guess not" I almost smiled but managed to compose myself in time. 'These days I don't show emotion to anyone… except Sasuke.'

"Good. Itachi…" Kisame stumbled on his words making me look questionably at him.

"Yes." I stated with curiosity, pushing him to continue with what he wanted to say.

"I can't keep this from you any longer…" seeming to hesitate Kisame stopped himself. My heart started racing my mind blurring through the things he could possibly say. "Itachi I like you and I want to know if you like me." Kisame's words stumbled out of his mouth, his cheeks now began to pool with blush making his cheeks look almost purple. My mind went blank I couldn't talk, my feet started moving forwards, I continued to stare at Kisame whose face was getting closer and closer to mine.

Grabbing onto Kisame I pushed him against the wall that was mere centimetres away and then felt my body glue to his. Without waiting for Kisame to say anything that might bring me to my senses I pressed my lips to his.

My hands travelled to entangle themselves in Kisame's beautifully spiked hair as I attempted to get closer to him. After a few seconds of my lips being on Kisame's, Kisame began to move his responding to the fact I was kissing him. I felt a warm pressure against my lips and as this was my first kiss besides my parents I guessed that it was his tongue. I hesitantly let my lips separate from each other and Kisame slipped his tongue inside my mouth. I nearly backed away till Kisame's arms tightened around my back. I didn't like the feeling, I didn't like it at all.

Kisame's tongue began moving around my mouth, slowly at first then as I began to relax his movement began at a quicker speed. Kisame's tongue clashed with mine, forcing it to intertwine with his, then forcing my reluctant tongue to move from side to side, clearly trying to get a response out of me.

Moments after the tongue clashing Kisame seemed to grow bored as his tongue retreated back to licking my lips. Then all I could feel was his lips. My hands tightened in his hair as I forced my lips into action simply moving them seemed to require mot my attention and when I remembered my hands I had to move my lips slower.

I heard Kisame sigh and was sure my inexperience was apparent to him. A warmth appeared on my cheek and my head was pushed back so that my lips were no longer touching Kisame's.

"Should I take that as a yes Itachi-kun? Na na na, or are you tormenting me?" Shock splintered through my mask of uncaring as I realised I had not answered him. Blush filled my cheeks.

"Kisame-kun I like you to, I would never want to torment you, even if I torment you in public it is just because I have to maintain my family honour, do you understand?" I babbled.

"Of course Itachi-kun I understand." Kisame smiled "Itachi-kun seeing as I like you, and you like me, na na na, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes I will" I beamed, somehow Kisame had broken through my careful constructed mask.


End file.
